


How are we getting out of this one

by Vampiricalthorns



Series: Solangelo One-Shots [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Embarassment, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiricalthorns/pseuds/Vampiricalthorns
Summary: Nico and Will get interrupted in a very loud fashion - literally.





	How are we getting out of this one

Nico closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Will’s lips moving against his in a slow, intoxicating kiss leaving him breathless. It was like closing his eyes allowed his other senses to heighten. The scent of Will, the feeling of soft, curly hair in his hands and the taste of Will’s lips was all contributing to making Nico feel like he was floating and still so grounded to earth.

 

“Is there anything else you need, Aust- WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?”

 

The arms gently trapping Nico against the wall quickly moved away. Then, a millisecond later, he snapped his eyes open to find out  _who the fuck had dared to interrupt him and Will during their kiss._ The person was Krista, one of Will’s younger siblings, who like Will, had more healing talent than other abilities, making her a full-time healer in the infirmary.

 

Will looked at Nico with a slightly surprised look, mouthing, “How are we getting out of this one?”

 

“Will! You’re supposed to help healing patients, not make out with Nico in the supply closet! Honestly, do that outside of your shifts! We’re low enough on healers as it is, we don’t need you to slack off as well!”

 

Krista was only 3 months younger than Will, almost matching his height. She also had no filter whatsoever and said exactly what she was thinking, not noticing if what she had said had been hurtful before long after the conversation.

 

Nico glared at her before stomping out of the infirmary, not even noticing the embarrassment welling up in him. Behind him, bits of the grass he walked over wilted and turned brown in response to his anger, making some Demeter camper Nico didn’t know the name of yell after him about ‘destroying nature’.

 

‘ _Why did Krista have to walk in on us? We were having a fucking moment. Wait- Krista walked in on us. She saw us kissing. She saw us kissing. Fuck.’_

 

Nico let out a loud groan as the embarrassment invaded his mind, making him blush violently. He quickly hurried into his cabin and belly flopped onto his bed, instantly hiding his face in his pillow. He didn’t know how much time had passed before someone knocked on the door to his cabin.

 

A couple seconds later something heavy sat down on his bed and Nico turned his face to look at the intruder.

 

“You calmer now?” Will asked gently, running his fingers through the inky mess that was Nico’s hair. “I mean, we were almost 100% certain to get caught in there once. Nothing to work yourself up over. It’s over now and she won’t mention it to anybody that didn’t hear it. I made her promise on the River Styx.”

 

Nico let out a hum of acknowledgement. “So it’s okay?”

 

Will shook his head. “I was a bit disappointed at how quickly that kissing ended earlier. Would you mind if we pick up from where we were interrupted?”

 

Nico let a small grin grace his lips before pulling Will down to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: https://winglessvampire.tumblr.com/


End file.
